New Years Eve
by BlaineAndergay
Summary: New years eve. Blaine's dad had gotten drunk like usual, but this time was worse than usual. this time he kicked Blaine out.


New years eve. Blaine's dad had gotten drunk like usual, but this time was worse than usual. this time he kicked Blaine out.

He had been planning on just walking to Kurt's house, he knew they would let him stay until this all got straightened out. His dad would let him back in the house tomorrow when he was sober. He just knew he would. He had to, didn't he? He was his dad after all…

Blaine didn't know how long he had been walking when his legs gave out. It was cold and Blaine was exhausted.

I guess I could just lay down for a minute and rest before i walk the rest of the way…

~o~o~o~o~

Kurt called Blaine every night at the same time, so he knew something was wrong when he still hadn't called back 2 hours later. He had tried to sleep, but he was too worried. He ALWAYS talked to Blaine before he went to sleep, and something just felt wrong about tonight.

He left a note for his dad in case he ended up staying at Blaine's or if his dad woke up.

Went out to make sure Blaine was okay, I will be back soon.

~o~o~o~o~

Blaine had no clue how long he had slept for when he woke up to bright headlights shining in his face. He heard a door slam, and somebody started running toward him.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine stutters

"Yeah baby, It's me. Oh my god, what happened? Why are you sleeping on the sidewalk? Why aren't you home? Why the hell do you not have your phone?" Kurt says, clearly scared.

"I, uh.. My dad got drunk and.. well, he kicked me out, Kurt."

"It's.. It's okay baby, you know my dad will let you stay with us for as long as you need. Let's get you in the car so you can get some real rest."

~o~o~o~o~

Blaine was sleeping when Kurt pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, Blaine, wake up sweetie, we have to get you to bed.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine started mumbling something under his breath.

"Dad.. please don't… hurt.."

Kurt bit his cheek to muffle a sob as his eyes filled with tears. Blaine was curled up against the car door with a pained look on his face. Now that there was some light, Kurt could see a slight black eye starting to show, and he noticed the side of his lip was split.

Blaine wrapped around Kurt as he picked him up, shoving his head into the crook of his neck.

"It's okay baby, i won't let him hurt you any more.." Kurt said, tears running down his face.

~o~o~o~o~

When Blaine woke up in Kurt bed, he was a bit confused. That is, until he went to get up and noticed the sharp pain in his side.

Oh. Right. Dad beat the shit out of me and kicked me out.

He looked at the clock. 3:18 AM. Might as well try to get some sleep. It was Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about school. He figured he would just sleep until the pain lessened.

~o~o~o~o~

"_BLAINE! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE!"_

_Blaine walked down the stairs, figuring his dad was just pissed and was going to yell at him. It was never as bad when he just got it over with. It was when he resisted it that his dad got really bad._

"_Yeah, what is it dad?" he said as he walked down the stairs._

"_I hear you've got yourself a little boyfriend." His dad says._

_Shit. He's drunk._

"_Um, yeah dad. His name is Kurt.." Blaine says hesitantly._

"_Where did i go wrong raising you, Blaine? What did i do that turned you into a fucking faggot?"_

"_Dad… It doesn't have anything to do with how you raised me, it's just who i am…"_

"_Oh shut the fuck up with that bullshit Blaine. I did SOMETHING to turn you into a fag, people don't just get like that on their own. You think your fucking boyfriend just decided one day to be a fucking faggot?"_

"_Don't fucking talk about him like th-" _

_He didn't know where it came from. All of the sudden his dad swung his fist, hitting Blaine right in the eye, knocking him into the banister. He fell to the floor, not knowing whether to grab his face or his ribs, he wasn't sure which hurt worse._

"_Oh get up, you fucking fairy."_

_Blaine got up. Bad idea. _

_The next hit was to his gut. He doubled over, figuring if he just stayed like that maybe his dad couldn't hit him again._

_Wrong again. _

_He grabbed Blaine by his hair and smashed his face down, jerking his knee up, and hit Blaine in the mouth._

"_You get the fuck out of my house, faggot. And don't even fucking think about coming back until you have a fucking girlfriend." His dad said, nearly screaming at this point._

_He grabbed Blaine by the back of his shirt and threw him outside._

"_Until then, i don't have a son." He says, slamming the dorr shut and locking it behind him._

~o~o~o~o~

Blaine wakes up drenched in sweat with Kurt's arms around him.

"Shh.. shh, baby, it's okay, just a dream, you're safe baby…" Kurt is whispering into his ear as he runs his hand through Blaine's now wet hair. He cuddles up closer to Kurt, his heart still racing.

"I.. He kept hitting me, Kurt. He was calling me a faggot.. i was.. i was ignoring it, but he called you a faggot and i couldn't just stand there and say nothing. I.. I told him to stop saying it and he punched me. He just kept hitting me and then he threw me out of the house," Blaine was sobbing at this point, "and he told me that as long as I'm still a faggot, he doesn't have a son."

"Oh my god Blaine.. I'm so, so sorry babe.." Kurt is crying now too, rubbing his thumb in circles over Blaine's jaw. "He can't hurt you now, You're safe now baby. You can stay here as long as you need to, my dad will understand.. You're safe baby, he can't hurt you here.."

"I.. Thank you, Kurt. Nobody has ever actually really.. cared about me.."

"That's different now babe, you've got me. You'll always have me."


End file.
